


How Scrubb Liked His Flight

by EarthAndSilver



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Silver Chair, Drabble and a Half, Flying, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAndSilver/pseuds/EarthAndSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In The Silver Chair, Jill wondered how Scrub liked his flight. I decided to answer her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Scrubb Liked His Flight

“Oh, hang it all. Can’t I get a moment’s peace?” Eustace said as he flung open the window. The Owl sat looking down at him with an unblinking, almost an accusing stare. Eustace shook away his dreams—very lovely ones they had been, too, although I haven’t got the time to tell you all about them—and nodded solemnly at the Owl.  
“I suppose Narnia and adventure have got to go together,” he said. “When are we leaving?”  
“We must fly at once,” said the Owl.  
“Do you mean that metaphorically?” asked Eustace. The Owl answered him by turning around and putting itself in a posture to be mounted.  
It is not an easy thing to mount an Owl, as Jill was going to be finding out shortly. But once they were actually out and flying in the night air, with a breeze on Eustace’s face and the silver patch of moon above them, he liked it quite well. Eustace had, you see, some experience with flying, although he was used to being the one to flap his wings. And once you’ve flown for yourself, no matter how nasty the circumstances may have been, you never quite forget the rush it gives you.  
“Oh, watch out”—he cried as a great stone something loomed up before them, and the Owl dove through its empty socket of a window. Then Eustace tumbled into the ground, and the Owl said, “I must go get the girl. TooWhoo!”  
It was only when he was left alone, in a room full of soft, low noises and blinking eyes, that Eustace Clarence Scrubb really began to think what he had gotten into.


End file.
